Don't Panic
by I's4Guys
Summary: Harry and Ginny spent the summer together, forgetting the world and events around them. Now that Harry's last year of Hogwarts is beginning, he beleives their relationship needs to be on the down low but discovering something may cause some panic.


Prologue

"I love you, Harry"

"I love you too, Ginny." He touched her hand resting on his hot, bare chest. He softly stroked her red hair, which he couldn't see through the darkness. He couldn't help but smile. He truly loved her and had never felt happier or more content in his entire life than this moment.

* * *

Chapter 1- Seventh Year

Harry felt that this year was going to be the weirdest year yet. He had no idea what lied ahead. Dumbledore was gone and Voldemort was lurking out there just waiting to kill him. He didn't want to think about that now. He had had a great summer and hoped to have a great term. Those negative thoughts would just ruin it.

He had spent a lot of time at the Burrow that summer. Some of it was spent playing Quidditch with Ron and his brothers, but the majority of the time was spent with Ginny. He was there right before heading off to King's Station to begin his last year at Hogwarts.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! All of you," Mrs. Weasley rushed the remaining four of them going back to school. "Grab your trunks. Hurry! Hurry!" They just stood there.

"Mum," Ron groaned. "There is no rush. Three of us can Apparate."

"Not while Muggles are around, Ron. Besides, you know your sister can't Apparate." Harry glanced over at Ginny at the mention of her and she was glancing back at him. They shared a look. Ron noticed them looking at each other and smirked. Him and Hermione were aware of their budding romance and were supportive, considering they had one of their own. They had each spent an abundance of time alone, but what Ron did not know, was how intimate Harry had gotten with his sister.

He loved her, so there were no bad intentions. He was ready to face everyone at school with Ginny's hand in his and everyone knowing that they were to together. But he was worried, after everything that had happened the year before. Without Dumbledore or anyone else to protect him he had no defenses. He was afraid for her safety and if he couldn't protect himself, how could he protect her?

"No matter how we _could _do it, we are riding in a Ministry car **RIGHT NOW**!"

The four teens and Mrs. Weasley rushed into the car and quickly got to the station and onto the Platform 9 3/4. Before they knew it, they were off on the Hogwarts Express.

The four of them settled into a compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"How was your summer?" Neville asked all of the others.

"Fine," Luna answered not paying attention because she was too enthralled with her magazine she was reading, once again, upside down.

"Fine," Ron and Hermione answered simultaneously. Harry wasn't paying much attention.

"Harry? Ginny? How was your summer?"

"Wha-?" they both answered, startled, to find that everyone else was looking at them. Harry looked over at Ginny to see she was holding her head.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry was very concerned.

"Yeah," Ginny said unconvincingly. "I'm just not feeling too well. I think it's the motion of the train." She gave him a weak smile. Harry fought the urge to go across the compartment to soothe her because she didn't seem to want it.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Ginny?" Hermione asked, who seemed quite concerned as well.

"No. I'm fine" she replied still clutching her head and resting the other on her stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she insisted, with an annoyed tone. "Maybe it's just something I ate mixed with the motion." Harry could tell she was getting really annoyed and didn't want to upset her anymore. He watched her slump in misery and annoyance, so he decided to change the subject.

"Have you all thought about how school will be this year?" There was a silence that set in as they all contemplated the new Head master or mistress, new school rules, and most importantly the looming threat of Voldemort. The silence continued until finally Hermione spoke up.

"Different..." There was a mumble of agreement and returned silence until all of a sudden Ginny ran out of the compartment.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted and began to run after her. She had run so fast he could not catch her. He soon found he lost track of her and had to stop to catch his breath.

"Harry! Where are you off to so fast?" He heard the familiar voice of Lavender Brown in the compartment next to where he had stopped.

"Did you…" he panted, completely out of breath, "see where…Ginny ran off to?"

"I don't know," she said, "but she didn't look good at all."

"I know, that's why I ran after her."

"Awww how sweet. Well she looked like she was going to be sick, so she probably went to the lavatory."

"Thanks Lavender." He was not thrilled to have to talk to her. Just then Ginny walked toward him, still looking quite green in the face. She stumbled trying to walk with the motion of the train. He ran up to her.

"Ginny are you alright? Were you sick?"

"It was probably all I ate…" she said holding her hand to her stomach. He caught her as she stumbled again, putting his arm around her waist.

"Wait a minute…you didn't eat anything today."

"Yes I did," she answered weakly, "Don't argue with me!" He figured he would back off but once they got back to the compartment he sat with her and held her close and she fell asleep.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Neville teased. "I'm a little jealous, I used to have a huge crush on her. It must have been great since you already spend so much time over there. You must have had a fun summer." He winked.

"Don't even say that!" Ron suddenly became angry. "That's my baby sister and he's my best friend. They didn't do anything this summer. Hermione and I kept an eye on them."

"Oh of course we did," Hermione teased.

"Besides Harry knew if he did anything to her, I would kill him. I mean he is my best mate but my first job is to protect my little sister." Harry got a little nervous, but they wouldn't do anything while they were at school, so they were safe. Not that it was a comforting thought, he wanted her badly all the time, but watching her sleep, he saw her angelic innocence and knew where Ron was coming from. There was no way he would find out what they had done. Absolutely no way.


End file.
